heavymetalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Motörhead (Album)
frame|Motörhead – Motörheadthumb|right|300 px Motörhead von Motörhead aus England ist ihr Debütalbum. Es ist am 24. September 1977 bei Chiswick Records (als WIK 2) erschienen. *Punkiger Heavy Metal – 8 Tracks, 35:52 min Motörhead war 1977 das bisher härteste Album ever. Es wurde zwar als erstes veröffentlicht, ihr viertes Album On Parole wurde aber bereits im Herbst 1975 aufgenommen, teilweise mit Song-Varianten von diesem Album hier. Nachfolger: Overkill (1979) : → Siehe auch [[Black Sabbath (Album)|'Black Sabbath' (Album)]], Sad Wings of Destiny, [[Saxon (Album)|'Saxon' (Album)]], [[Iron Maiden (Album)|'Iron Maiden' (Album)]] Tracklist von Motörhead Motörhead hat 8 Tracks und dauert nur 32:52 min. Der CD-Rerelease von 1988 hat 13 Tracks und dauert 52:14 min, da ist noch eine B-Seite und das komplette Beer-Drinkers Mini-Album von 1980 drauf, das aber aus der gleichen Aufnahme-Session stammt. ;Seite A : 1 – Motörhead – 3:10 – (Kilmister) - hammer Song immer noch ! 2 – Vibrator – 3:36 – (Wallis) - etwas Ramones-mäßig ? 3 – Lost Johnny – 4:13 – (Farren, Kilmister) - derber Bass 4 – Iron Horse/Born to Lose – 5:20 – (Brown, Lawrence, Taylor) ;Seite B : 5 – White Line Fever – 2:36 – (Clarke, Kilmister, Taylor) 6 – Keep Us on the Road – 5:55 – (Clarke, Farren, Kilmister, Taylor) 7 – The Watcher – 4:26 – (Kilmister) 8 – The Train Kept a Rollin' – 3:15 – (Bradshaw, Kay, Mann) ;Bonustracks seit 1988 : 09 – City Kids – 3:24 – (Wallis, Duncan Sanderson) - B-side der Motörhead-Single 10 – Beer Drinkers and Hell Raisers – 3:27 – (Billy Gibbons, Dusty Hill, Frank Beard) - Beer Drinkers and Hell Raisers-Mini 11 – On Parole – 5:57 – (Wallis) - von der Beer Drinkers and Hell Raisers-Mini 12 – Instro – 2:27 – (Kilmister, Clarke, Taylor) - (Instrumental) von der Beer Drinkers and Hell Raisers-Mini 13 – I'm Your Witchdoctor – 2:58 – (John Mayall) - von der Beer Drinkers and Hell Raisers-Mini Das komplette Album mit Bonustracks gibt es auch. Bedeutung von Motörhead thumb|250px|Motörhead – Band Im Herbst 1975 wurde On Parole für United Artists Records aufgenommen, von diesen aber nicht veröffentlicht. 1976 wurde Gitarrist Larry Wallis durch Eddie Clarke ersetzt, sie konnten aber nichts weiter tun. Ende des Jahres wurde die Band von United Artist aus dem Vertrag entlassen. Im April 1977 beschlossen sie sogar sich aufzulösen. Beim Abschiedskonzert bekamen sie einen Plattenvertrag von Chiswick Records angeboten. Nette Fügung. Motörhead war 1977 das bisher härteste Album ever. Es brachte eine ganze Menge Punk, der gerade erst entstanden war, hinzu und machte so den Heavy Metal schneller und wilder. Das erkennt man bereits am Cover, das vom ersten großen Motörhead-Kopf (Snaggletooth B. Motörhead oder War-Pig) geziert ist. Live und Versionen Einige Songs auf Motörhead wurden Klassiker, andere wurden später kaum mehr gespielt. *'Motörhead live 1981' – (audio, 4:47 min) - von der No Sleep 'til Hammersmith *'Motörhead live 1985' – (audio, 2:30 min) - Geburtstagsparty-Auftritt mit alten Kumpanen *'Motörhead' – (audio, 2:49 min) - von der On Parole, aufgenommen 1975 *'Iron Horse / Born to Lose live 1981' – (audio, min) - von der No Sleep 'til Hammersmith *'Keep Us on the Road' – (audio, 5:29 min) - Peel Session, 25.09.1978 *'Keep Us on the Road live 1978' – (audio, 5:29 min) - @ Roundhouse *'Train Kept A-Rollin' live 1980' – (live, 2:35 min) - *'Train Kept A-Rollin' live 1981' – (audio, min) - von der No Sleep 'til Hammersmith Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - in der Metal-Bibel *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte zum Album *Lyric Wikia – alle Texte zum Album *Discogs – schon 89 Versionen des Albums Kategorie:Album